This invention pertains generally to read only memories (ROM's) and particularly to an improved monolithic ROM wherein the possibility of false operation is reduced.
During normal operation of a monolithic ROM, the elements making up the ROM (such as address transition detectors, sense amplifiers, word decoders and storage latches) are biased so that any address applied to the ROM results in a desired output signal. However, at the moment the ROM is energized (and for a short time thereafter) the elements in a ROM may be so biased that, if an address change were not applied, a false output signal would be generated.